Trapped Words
by Marienna Cullen
Summary: Indiana Jones has always been lonely with no siblings. Then one day, a secret changes his life forever...


Chapter 1: Confessions and Secrets

1931

Marshall College:

The school bell tolled, signalling the end of the lesson.

Henry Jones Junior sighed, and dismissed his class.

Some of his archaeology students left, but most of the female academics stayed behind to 'ask questions.'

Indiana knew why they really lingered in the classroom.

He wasn't stupid. Far from it. A blind man could see that these simpering girls adored him beyond believe.

The professor felt as though he was trapped on a roundabout, in a perpetual cycle. Although, he lived for the lecture.

And adventure.

For Professor Indiana Jones was not just the prim and stuffy teacher that his façade portrayed.

In fact, he was a rugged adventurer, obtaining sacred artefacts for his friend's museum and the government.

When the final students had filtered out of the classroom, Indiana gathered his folders together and trudged to his office. It was only the place in the whole university where Indy could have some peace and quiet.

Using his elbow to force down the doorknob, he was shocked to see that there were no pleading girls asking for assistance on assignments.

"Morning, Mrs. Powell," Indy greeted his secretary.

"Good morning, Doctor Jones. You've received some mail. One of recipient wasn't in your contact file though."

"Alright then. I'll take look." he replied, smiling but intrigued.

Indiana then went into his private quarters and sat down by his desk.

His office was laden with treasures and trinkets from past escapades. Golden heads and amulets were higgledy, piggledy piled on shelves. Crucifixes were littered in every nook and cranny.

"Geez, I need a clean out!" scoffing to himself.

Looking down at his desk, his spotted his mail, amidst the 'junk.'

Inside the first envelope was a sickly letter from a student claiming their love for the professor.

Dear

Professor Henry Jones,

I knew that we were meant to be when I first laid eyes on you.

We share a special bond, you and I.

Perfect, is the only word to describe you. You're smart, a wonderful teacher and unconventionally handsome.

I know that any girl would fall head over heels for you.

I confess my love for you and I will not conceal my devotion.

Yours forever,

Janet Dawes

Indiana crumpled the letter up and chucked it in the trash.

"Kids!" Indy grimaced.

He disliked people singing his praises; he just wanted to be subtle and discreet.

However, that would be a difficult ordeal for Indiana Jones.

Indy turned his attention to the second and final letter.

It was covered in stamps and postal markings; from Pakistan to South America.

Tearing the envelope open and unfolding the letter, he caught the aroma of lavender. It was sweet and soothing. And it also caused a memory to stir. It reminded him of his mother for some reason.

Shaking his head, he read the letter.

My darling

Indy,

By the time you read this, I will probably be long gone.

You brought me so much happiness and pleasure, I can never forget.

I am writing to you to reveal a secret. No one knows but your father and I.

Until now.

As you know, when I first met your father, he courted me for several years; with chaperones of course!

However, before your father asked for my hand, I became pregnant.

It was a treacherous scandal, at the time.

I was sent away to a distant relative in Russia to give birth.

And I did.

The baby was to remain in Russia, in the care of the relative. I was devastated and I could barely part with the child.

When I returned to the states, your father and I wed and I gave birth to you.

I'm sorry that this secret remained from you for so long.

So, Indy, what I'm trying to say is that you have a sister. Her name is Dantette. Please forgive her for she has been forbidden to contact you.

I love you, darling, and I hope to have you back in my arms soon.

With love

Mother

Indiana was shellshocked. Not only had his deceased mother written him a letter, but he had discovered that he had a sister. Dantette.

Flipping over the back of the letter he noticed a telephone number.

Scrambling up out of his desk, he flung open the door and slid the letter across to Mrs. Powell.

"Call this number immediately. Notify me if anyone picks up." he said with urgency.

Indiana raced out of the room towards the principal's office.

There was a little matter he needed to discuss with Marcus Brody.

Marcus had been a close friend to the Jones family for countless years, so Indy was safe in the knowledge that he could trust Marcus.

When he revealed the secret the Brody, Brody gasped in shock and grinned.

"This is wonderful news, Indy! Just imagine - your own sister! We have to find her. Do you have any inclination on where she would be?"

"Russia," Indy replied, "That's the only lead."

"Well, cross fingers, eh?"

The professor murmured a response, not fully absorbing the information.

What would his sister be like?

Smart or ditzy?

Stunning or plain?

Questions addled his mind. Whizzing in a circle.

He was only brought back to reality when he received a tap on the shoulder from Brody.

Twisting around, he saw his receptionist in the doorway.

"Doctor Jones. A phone call for you."


End file.
